The Party
by melovinharrypotter
Summary: It is Harry's 20th birthday and Hermione and Ron give him a surprise party and guess who is there Draco/Harry


****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** It is Harry's 20th birthday and Hermione & Ron set up a party and invite everyone they know, including all the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy shows Harry how he feels about him.

**Author: **Melovinharrypotter ((Me Lovin Harry Potter)).

Harry Potter was lying in his bed thinking of what he could do with Hermione and Ron tomorrow, as it was his 20th birthday. Hermione and Ron lived 10 hours away from Harry and he was excited to see them again because he hasn't seen them since they were 18. Hermione and Ron had got married to 2 different people even though they had feelings for others and Hermione was pregnant with her first child.

Hermione was married to Viktor Krum, they married the day after Hermione turned 18 and invited all the Hogwarts teachers and most of the Gryffindors she knew whereas Viktor invited anyone who wanted to come. Hermione wasn't very happy with him, but like he told Harry and Ron that he didn't care what Hermione thought; that made Harry and Ron furious, they tried to tell Hermione what he said but she wouldn't listen.

Ron married Pierre Durelle, a French girl who came to Hogwarts in their 7th year. She was beautiful with silver hair and silver eyes and she attracted many guys, some people say she is not fully witch and that she was part Veela but she denied it. Harry and Hermione always thought that she only wanted Ron because he won lotto and became rich. Pierre told Ron that she never wanted children and this made Ron unhappy.

Harry never got married and he knew why, Harry was gay and there weren't very many gay guys around that Harry fancied. Harry became a professional Quidditch player for England and in his spare time he was an auror. Harry had killed Voldemort in his 7th year of Hogwarts, but there were still many people who wanted to become the next dark lord.

There were rumors going around that Draco Malfoy would be the next dark lord, but not many people believed it because Harry and he had become friends and Draco became a lot nicer to people. Harry and Draco were always seen with each other when they were 18; they went to nightclubs, Diagon Alley and many more places. They were always in the paper as the 'Double Image' (nobody knew why people called them that) and they were very honored in the wizarding world.

When Harry had to go places for quidditch he never saw Draco again. Harry sometimes wondered where he was, but always tried to keep his mind of him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry heard the doorbell ring and he got up to get it. He opened the door to see a person he never knew.

"Hello, my name is Kirk Lolo and I am here on the orders of Hermione Krum. I have to take you to the Brown's nightclub." Said the stranger.

Harry was confused but just nodded and got his things. He got dressed in lose leather pants and a button up shirt. He then gave his hair a quick brush and walked back downstairs. He got his house keys and walked out to the stranger. The stranger waited outside next to a black limo. Harry was surprised at there was a limo, he knew Viktor Krum was rich but he never knew he would spend money on Harry like this, but Harry knew Hermione would.

Harry hopped in the Limo when Kirk followed him in. It felt like a minute when they got there. Harry hopped out and went in, there was a big noise that surprised Harry. Everybody he knew was there, they had sung out surprise. Harry saw everyone there he knew including Slytherins. There was Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and many more. Hermione and Ron walked out from behind the crowd and walked up to Harry and cuddled him. 

"Surprise, Harry" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Hermione, how dare you" Harry joked and all three of them laughed.

Harry turned back to the crowd and saw someone he never knew he would see again. Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry and smiled.

"Well, well, Potter, finally 20 hey?" he said with a smile on his face. Harry turned to Hermione who was smiling.

"When we went to Hogwarts Reunion, we went to find people who would come and Draco overheard us. He came up to us and told us he wanted to come." Explained Hermione. Ron scowled at Malfoy.

"Why did you want to come Malfoy?" asked Harry

Malfoy never said anything. He walked up to Harry and kissed him on the lips, Harry jumped back in surprise. He stared at Malfoy with eyes like sauces.  Hermione laughed and Ron looked furious.

"What…what…what was that…that for?" asked Harry stunned.

Draco smirked and turned to Ron. Ron looked like he was about to leap on Malfoy and knock the shit out of him.

"Settle down Weasel, it's not like you wanted him or anything".

Harry turned to Hermione who smiled. "Can someone tell me what is going on here?" asked Harry with a confused look on his face. "Harry isn't it obvious, Draco likes you. As a famous person said, I don't know who it was (everyone gasped at this and Hermione just glared), there is a thin line between love and hate" finished Hermione with another smile on her face.

Harry turned back to Draco who had another one of his smiles. He moved closer to Harry and Harry looked around to see what people thought. Pansy Parkinson was smiling and Crabbe and Goyle were filled with joy. Draco was now an inch apart. "Harry, if you don't want to do this then tell me now" whispered Draco. Harry thought about it, he was gay and Malfoy was handsome. Harry nodded and Draco felt like jumping in the air, before Harry knew what happened Draco moved in and kissed him fiercely. Ron looked like he could kill everyone he looked at. He couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the club. Harry broke the kiss and ran after him.

"Oh great, So Weasel gets more attention then me" snapped Draco angry. Hermione sighed "Draco if you want to spend your life with Harry then get used to it because Ron is like Harry's family and Harry would do anything for him (Draco snorted). Another thing Draco if you break Harry's heart not only will me and Ron come after you but so will his godfather Sirus Black and trust me Sirus will do worse than either Ron or me could do". With this Draco just smiled and nodded his head confidently.

"Why so confident?" asked Dean Thomas. "Well, I want everyone to know I love Harry and Have since 5th year". Everyone smiled and a few people said things like how sweet. Just then Harry walked in with Ron trailing behind. 

Pansy hopped up and screamed "Lets dance", then music came on and people started dancing. Draco walked up to Harry and held out his hand "shall we dance Mr. Potter?" he asked smiling. Harry just smiled and took Draco's hand. They walked to the dance floor and cuddled up to each other. The music was slow and sweet. Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder. He could smell Harry's hair and loved the smell.

"Harry" 

"Yes Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"Promise me we'll be together forever"

"I promise" Harry said smiling

For the first time in Draco's life a tear slid down his face and it felt so good. He kissed Harry on the ear and said something he had never ever said to anybody not even his parents…

"I love you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THE END::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I have some ideas for sequels that I am writing now. If you have any ideas please send them to dreamer_0589@hotmail.com **

**Sequel ideas:**

**SEQUEL 1**

**Draco and Harry get married and Have twins (Harry gives birth to them) and Voldemort tries to kill them. Harry and Draco have to protect them on all costs.**

**SEQUEL 2**

**Harry and Draco's twins Joel and Benji go to Hogwarts. Joel goes on an adventure of his lifetime with his friends. As that is happening Harry and Draco's youngest daughter, Lily-Narcissa gets kidnapped and they have to save her.**


End file.
